The Last Mission
by lil-creator
Summary: Luther's gone and the world's safe. After a year, Mirage finds disturbing news and reports to Fayt. Will they suceed the final mission or dissapear forever?Chap.7:a small message for all
1. Part I

Author's commentary: it's my first fanfic so pls give me sum suggestions for the next chapter. Thank you! And some OOC-ness ahead. Im really sorry even though I finished the game, I don't know everything about each character. Like, im a girl just out from a week full of exams cut me some slack!!! pls enjoy!!

Chapter 1

Fayt sighed exhaustedly as he took a seat on his bed. He had thought that defeating Luther would end chaos in the world. But when he heard the news from Mirage, his thoughts were erased from his mind. He remembered clearly what Mirage has told him about 2 hours ago…

Flashback

_Fayt and Sophia had been on the balcony, watching the birds soar in the sky. It has been peaceful since they defeated Luther. _

"_It's so peaceful here." Fayt said _

"_Yeah. Don't you just wish that it was like this forever?" Sophia asked him. _

"_Yeah. I really do." Fayt simply replied. _

_As the two sat there peacefully, the two heard something. _

"_I'm sorry to disturb you two on a peaceful moment, but…" The voice said. _

_Fayt and Sophia turned around. _

"_Mirage! I missed you!" Sophia squealed. _

"_And so do I. But I have bad news today, guys". Mirage said with a frown on her face. _

"_What is it?" Fayt asked. _

"_Why don't we-"Mirage was cut off by the sudden land of the Diplo on the bottom of the balcony' _

"_What the-?"Fayt said. _

"_Look!!!" Sophia shouted and pointed at the Diplo. _

"_Hey! Good to see you guys are okay!" a voice said. _

"_Cliff? How did you know I was here?" Mirage asked. _

"_I thought you knew that!" Fayt said _

"_We tracked you down and we ended up here." Another voice said behind Cliff. _

"_Nel!" _

"_Hmph .Worms." _

"_And Albel's here too." Cliff said. _

"_Mirage, you really should tell them now." Another voice said behind the trio. _

"_Mind if we all discussed it in Diplo's conference room, Maria?" Mirage asked her. _

"_Sure." Maria replied. _

_They all got on board the Diplo and went to the conference room. In the conference room, they saw Roger and Peppita in there. It seems like Cliff locked them in there and it seemed like what happened in there didn't go too well. _

"_Oh, I missed you all so much!!!" Peppita said happily, jumping up and down. _

"_Yeah, me too. And now I'm a real man now!!!" Roger boasted. _

_So they all sat down. _

"_So as I was saying a while ago, I have bad news. It looks like another light beam at magnitude 4 almost hitted Earth once again. But before it reached the Earth's atmosphere, it disappeared. Doesn't it seem weird?" Mirage said. _

"_Yeah. Who could do such another thing?!" Sophia said. _

"_That's why I came here. I wanted your opinion before we do anything. But Cliff, how did you know about this?" Mirage asked Cliff. _

"_I looked into your file." Cliff said. _

"_So, what now?" Mirage asked Fayt who seems to be thinking deeply. _

"_Why don't we go to Sphere and ask Blair about this?" Fayt suggested after thinking. _

"_Why don't we stop by at Elicoor and just use the teleporter to Gemity then?" Sophia suggested._

"_So it's off to Elicoor. I'll ask Marietta how long till we get there. Why don't you guys rest up for as bit? Your guys look tired. I'll announce it when Marietta has done calculating." Maria said and ran off to the Bridge. _

_They all stood up and went to their rooms. Before Fayt closed his eyes, he heard Maria's announcement. _

"_It'll take us 3 hours in our current speed. I'll announce when we get there," Maria ended the announcement. _

"_Sigh. Might as well get some sleep I don't want to get tired when we land." Fayt said and laid down his bed. _

Flashback End.

Fayt awoke when Maria announced that they were there already. He got up and went to the teleporter and found everyone waiting for him. When they went down on Elicoor, something was wrong when they got there…

Author's note: hehe….sorry if it's short. I really suck at this. You can send flames of you want. Im a nice girl anyway (smirks) although I might update the next chapter about next week. Im really sorry! Enjoy the rest of your day!!!


	2. Part II

Author's Commentary: thank you for these three people who reviewed my story: Fury Cutter, bloody murderer5896 and Angel Fria. Thanks, you guys! And my mind is not working right now, im sorry it's short! I'll try to make it longer on the following chapters, okay?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR OCEAN. Every author says that. But it's true! Oh, and the Biochimeras are here. But the other enemies are still there, okay?

Chapter two

As they were teleported from Diplo to Irisa Fields, all of them were silent on what they saw next.

"What the?" Fayt exclaimed.

"Biochimeras? Here? How?" Sophia kept asking.

'Someone must have moved them here. It's the only possible way." Maria explained.

"Well now, we can take care of them, right?" Cliff said punching his fist into his other palm.

"I guess. The sooner we move, the faster we get there." Mirage said.

So the group started walking after that little conversation. They had much trouble with the Biochimera, but with Sophia in the team, they won't have much trouble. Sophia's symbologies were the most potent when it comes to healing.

When they reached Peterny, everyone ran off into town, leaving Mirage to go to the inn and Fayt and Sophia to do the shopping. After a while, they all went to the inn for a quick meeting.

"We'll go to Gemity first thing in the morning." Fayt said.

"Do you guys really think that it's still there?" Sophia asked.

"What do you mean, Sophia?" Maria asked her.

"I mean, the teleporeter in Aire Hills. Don't you wonder that it might be gone?" Sophia asked them.

"Yeah, Sophia's kind of right."

"Anyway, when we get there, shouldn't we ask Flad if he had any contact with Blair for the past year?" mirage suggested.

"Yeah, we probably should." Fayt said.

"So…what do we do now?" Cliff asked.

"What you want to do. As long as you're ready in the morning." Fayt said.

After the short meeting, all of them were scattered around town. Fayt and Sophia continued shopping, while Mirage was thinking about what could have happened in Gemity while they were gone. By chance, Sophia was thinking of the same thing.

"What's wrong, Sophia? Is something wrong?" Fayt asked her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." Sophia replied.

"About what?"

"If Gemity is still the same after we left. That's all."

"Oh, is that all? Don't worry too much. Trust me, it's still there."

"Okay, Fayt. I trust you."

So the two were done shopping after that little conversation. They all were back at the inn when they arrived. They ate dinner and went to bed. Before that, Sophia had a little talk with Fayt before they slept.

"Oh, hey Sophia. What is it?" Fayt asked.

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier."

"About…what again?"

"About that if Gemity's teleporter is still there, if Gemity is still the same when we get there… that one."

"Is that all?"

"Well, sort of…"

"Is there something else troubling you?"

"What if we didn't save the universe this time? What will happen to us, then?"

"Do you really think that we're gonna lose? We were the ones who defeated Luther when no one else did. We were the one that got rid of chaos on Elicoor. Who else could do that except for us?"

"Yeah, you're right Fayt. I should believe that we can do it."

"Okay. Is that all, Sophia?"

"Mmhh."

"Okay. Goodnight, Sophia."

"Goodnight, Fayt."

So Sophia went back to her room, thinking about that if they really can solve this. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and went to sleep. Maybe in the morning, she can think clearly. She even has to worry about her parents. She shook her head again and went to sleep.

The next morning, all of them woke up early and ate breakfast. After that, they all got their equipment and weapon and went to Aire Hills/ Kirlsa Plains. As they reached the teleporter to Gemity, Sophia was wondering if what Fayt has said last night was true. Her thoughts were disturbed by Maria.

"Hey Sophia, are you okay?" Maria asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I was just thinking, that's all. Nothing to worry about." Sophia replied.

"Oh, okay. Just don't think too much or you'll get tired."

"Okay."

As they stepped inside the teleporter, Gemity was still the same.

That was what they taught first. But when they got out of the Gemity Eternal Sphere Reception, all of them were surprised on what they saw next.

It was chaos in Gemity!

People were running around, screaming for help. They didn't know what to do until Mirage spoke up.

"What happened!" Mirage said.

"I don't know, but…. It's chaos in here." Maria replied.

"Maybe we should go to Arkives and talk to that kid about this. Maybe he knows something." Cliff said.

"You mean Flad?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then. Let's go! Time's a wastin'!" Peppita said.

"Okay."

So they went to the teleporter to Arkives. They got teleported there and entered the other teleporter to get them to the main town. All of them went straight to Flad's house. It seems like that he was expecting them since he was at the front door.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you're all doing okay." Flad said.

"You too, Flad."

"Anyway, do you know about what's happening in Gemity?" Maria asked Flad.

"You bet I do! I did some research after I heard it on the news. Everyone's talking about it." Flad replied.

"So, can we come in?" Fayt asked.

"Oh, sure. My mom's gone for a while, anyway."

So they went in Flad's house. It still looked the same since they ever got here in the first place. They went to the second floor and Flad opened his computer. He explained the news to Fayt.

"First of all, let me tell you what's happening in Gemity right now. Laser beams have been detected two days ago. The source is still unknown. Some people say that The Creator has resurrected and is seeking revenge… but it's only rumors. And I don't believe in rumors." Flad said.

"That's impossible! Luther couldn't just be resurrected! Unless…" Sophia said.

"Someone continued his plot to destroy the universe. Computers don't just fire laser beams everywhere without a specific location." Maria said.

"Well then, let's go to Sphere now, shall we?" Fayt suggested

All agreed and went to Sphere. But when they got to the room where Blair would be, she wasn't there.

"Where's Blair?" Fayt asked Aire.

"We don't know. When we got here…… she was already gone." Aire replied.

Author's note: ahh, this is where it ends. Sorry if I updated so long. Or did i? so Angel Fria, is it long now or still short for you? And let's pretend Peppita knows everything, okay? So… bye? And I might criticize you all! Muhahahahah! No, I don't criticize people and people don't want to be criticized, anyways….. so bye. Peace. (",)


	3. Part III

Author's Note: hi hi hi! Im sorry I update sooooooooooooo long……… here's the third chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean. Or any other Star Ocean in the whole world. Does anyone which Star Ocean has a red cover? Can anyone tell me in their reviews? Arigato!

"I see…" Fayt replied sadly.

"Can I ask why you need Blair?'Leiria asked Fayt.

"Gemity's in danger and we need to rescue the people of Gemity. At least no one's dead. For now." Mirage said.

"To tell you guys the truth, we activated the safety walls around Gemity. It's the only thing we can do. For now." Shar explained.

"How long will it last?" Fayt asked.

"About 1 month. That's the longest it can hold. It would take much time just to create one." Leiria said.

"Okay. That's enough time." Sophia said.

So Fayt and co. left and a shadow appeared behind them.

"Are they the ones?" the shadow asked Aire.

"Yes. They are the ones." Oreas said

"They look so young."

"They may be, but don't underestimate them. They're very powerful." Shar said.

"I don't pick fights with innocent people. Especially the ones who did something even though their lives are in great danger."

"I know you don't." Aire replied.

"That's good. Did you tell them?"

"No. they have to figure it out for themselves." Shar said.

"But it might hurt them too much."

"Don't worry. They can handle it." Aire said. "After all, they did defeat Luther even though they knew they were just mere programs and their universe would disappear if they failed."

"I hope you're right."

"To hope is the only thing we can do now. The rest is up to them." Leiria said.

Meanwhile, Fayt and co. got to Gemity. They weren't surprised to see an invincible barrier just above Gemity, covering the whole city. After this, they continued to Arkives. When they got to Arkive's main city, they went straight to Flad's house. When they got there, Flad was on the first floor of their house and his mother was nowhere in sight.

"Oh hey guys. What brings you back here?" Flad asked.

"We want to ask you something Flad," Maria said. "Do you know about Blair's absence at Gemity?"

"Yeah I do."

"Did she tell you why?" Fayt asked.

"She said there was something wrong with her. She said that she might put me and the others in Sphere in great danger if she stayed near us. So she left."

:"Did she tell you where she went?"

"No. I couldn't trace her."

"I see…"

"Well now what? We've got to trace Ms. Genius before 1 month passes." Cliff said.

"Flad, can you recall what happened?" Sophia asked.

"Well, it went like this."

**Flashback **

_I was upstairs when I received the transmission. _

"_Flad, you may never see me again that's why I'm transmission." _

"_What! Why!" _

"_Something's wrong with me. I can't figure it out myself." _

"_But why does it have to be you?" _

"_It's fate, Flad. No one can change fate." _

"_Can I ask one thing before you end the transmission?" _

"_What's that?" _

"_What'll happen to Sphere?"_

"_Shar,Leiria,Aire and Oreas can take care of it by themselves." _

"…………_." _

"_Flad, I know this hurts, but it's for your own good too." _

_Silence._

"_I understand. Good luck." _

"_Thanks, Flad." _

_She ended the transmission there. And that was all, there wasn't anymore to say. _

"…………_." _

**End Flashback **

"Anything else? There might be something you forgot."

"Yeah. She told me a riddle."

"A riddle?"

"Yeah. If I found out what it meant, I would know why she left."

"Can you tell us?"

"It was like this…" Flad began to recite the riddle.

"_Somewhere in the sands of time, a door lies alone in the dark. Behind that door lies a place where mazes and puzzles are one. Beyond that place is another door, leading to another place where a castle stands firm on nothing. There on the top of the stairs where guards stand, you will find what you seek. But remember this: nothing lives forever for other generations to see, but it will live forever in a place deeper that space itself." _

"And that's all."

"Maybe we can figure it out what it means!" Sophia said cheerfully.

"Only one problem: where do we solve it?" Maria asked.

"You guys can stay here!" Flad said.

"Huh? What about Miss Grumpy-Shoes?" Cliff asked.

"Who, my mom? Don't worry, she's gone for a month and that'll give us enough time to solve it!" Flad said.

"Us?" Nel asked.

"Yeah. I'm in this too, you know. You guys are not the only ones who want to find Blair."

"Well, okay." Mirage said.

So they did spend their days there, trying to figure out what that riddle meant…

Author's note: and I know you guys know where this is going. this is where it ends. Im sorry if it's kind of "bitib" for you guys. Hontonigomenasai! And keep reviewing!


	4. Part IV

Author's note: I'm sorry! I had a FULL schedule….. Im reallyreallyreallyreallyreally reallyreallyreallyreallyreally reallyreallyreallyreallyreally sorry! Here's my fourth chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean. Tri-Ace does. The pic. on the Tri ebulum is like Tri-Ace's symbol. Did you guys notice that?

Everyday was the same: no clue on Blair's whereabouts. Sphere's condition is always fine, since Aire has kept Fayt informed everyday on Sphere's daily status. It has been the same on Elicoor, since Welch has also kept Fayt informed about Elicoor's daily status. Until one day…

"BEEP! BEEP!" rang the communicator. Fayt sighed as he opened the ringing communicator.

"FAYT!" someone shouted from the communicator.

"AHH!" Fayt screamed. The look on his surprised face was priceless. "Aire?"

"Fayt! Sphere's overloading!"

"What! How can that be!"

"We don't know!"

"Where's the panel for the safety wall in Gemity!"

"I hid it in Flad's house!"

"Well then come here and show me where it is!" Fayt said." And what will happen to Sphere?"

"It'll just shut down for a few days. So that means we can't do any research on Gemity's condition." Aire replied.

"Oh… okay. When can you come here?" Fayt asked.

"Maybe now if you like."

"Can you? Don't they need you there?"

"They can handle it on their own. Trust me. One time, I was gone and I putted hidden video cams and observed them. They did fine."

"Then I guess it's settled."

"Okay. See you there." Aire said and closed his communicator.

:"I better tell the others." Fayt told himself and went downstairs. It looks like chaos downstairs. Papers were scattered everywhere on the floor, and so was some ball pens. And the tables were disarranged. Then Fayt heard voices.

"I'M TELLING YOU GUYS THE TRUTH!" Flad shouted.

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIVES HERE, NOT US! YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THIS DOOR!" everyone else shouted back.

"I MAY BE LIVING HERE, BUT I REALLY DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT DOOR!" Flad shouted back at them." IT JUST SUDDENLY OPENED WHEN I TOUCHED THE WALL!"

"WELL THEN DON'T SHOUT AT US! WE'RE NOT DEAF!" all shouted back.

"BUT YOU GUYS WERE THE ONES WHO STARTED IT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"PROVE IT!"

"YOU GUYS SHOUTED AT ME FIRST BECAUSE YOU GUYS THOUGHT I WAS AN EVIL GENIOUS AND WAS USING BLAIR FOR MY EVIL SCHEMES!"

"WE DIDN'T SAY THAT! CLIFF SAID THAT!" all shouted and pointed at Cliff.

"Hey! I said, I 'thought' not that he really was evil!" Cliff said.

"So just stop shouting at me and I'll stop shouting at you. Okay?"

"Fine…" all said.

"Hey guys?" Fayt asked, making everyone look at him. "What's all the commotion about?"

"When I touched the wall, a door appeared and they shouted at me because they thought that I was some evil genius!" Flad said.

"WE DIDN'T! CLIFF WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD US THAT!"

"SEE! YOU GUYS ARE SHOUTING AGAIN!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"ENOUGH!" Fayt finally shouted, making everyone shut up and look at him. "Let's just see what's—"

"Guys! Sorry I'm late!" Aire shouted.

"Aire?'

"Fayt, you did explain that I was coming, right?"

"Well… they wouldn't keep quiet. There was a commotion about that door…"

"Hey! Who opened that panel for the safety wall?"

"I did." Flad said.

"How did you?"

"I just pressed the wall." Flad said. "And then it opened."

"Okay. I'll teach you guys how it works…" Aire entered and they followed. Aire taught them how the system works. Most of them understood it because the controls were very different from what they've seem before. Night came by pretty fast as they all went to bed.

It was past midnight and Fayt suddenly awoke from the sound at the other room. Fayt got up, and sneaked near Aire's door. After a while when he was about to go back to his room, he heard voices.

"So did you open the door?" a voice asked.

"No. Actually, Flad opened it accidentally." Aire said.

"Did you tell them yet?'

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because they need to figure out the riddle for themselves."

"The riddle? How did it go again?"

"Somewhere In the sands of time, a door lies alone in the dark. Behind that door lies a place where mazes and puzzles are one. Beyond that place in another door, leading to another place where a castle stands firm on nothing. There on the top of the stairs where guards stand, you will find what you seek. But remember this: nothing lives forever for other generations to see, but it will live forever in a place deeper that space itself."

"Oh yeah… well see ya tomorrow. You will introduce me tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. I will. See you."

"You too."

It would sound that the voice disappeared and Aire got ready for bed. Fayt went back to his room, mumbling.

"Who was that? And what did she have to do with Aire?" Fayt kept thinking as he laid back in bed and he fell fast asleep.

The next day was not a ordinary day. Someone was introduced to them.

"Aire? Who's that?" Fayt asked Aire. Aire was with a girl with long black hair, brown eyes and her clothes were like what Aire was wearing.

"Guys, I want you to meet Melany Lansfeld."

"Lansfeld?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. She's Blair's cousin."

Author's note: well, this is where it ends. After this story, I'm thinking of sending them back to elementary….oops….heh. please don't steal that idea. You can if I say that I won't do it. And I'll say it in the last chapter. Okay? Peace, I'm out. (",) and Melany is a MADE-UP CHARACTER BY THE AUTHOR.


	5. Part V

Author's note: My story must really suck that awful because I only have a few reviewers……well, im sorry to update this long. I've been busy kicking Gabriel's ass so that the seal can be broken on Sphere 211. But the problem now is there's no save point and I can't save on each floor! I know: it's a survival test! And Lenneth is sooooo cute on chibified form, don't you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or any other Star Ocean in the world. Every author has the patience to type this down every chapter….as so do I!

"It's so nice to meet you all." Melany said.

"Eh…same here." Fayt replied.

"So you guys are on the search for Blair?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you guys have a bad feeling about this all?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Sometimes when I'm in Sphere or not, I get shivers upon my spine whenever I remember that riddle. It's as if something bad will happen if I find out what that riddle meant."

"Hmm…."

"What is it?"

"The safety wall can't hold longer. Soon, the light beams may continue to hit Gemity. It might even…"

"BEEP!BEEP!" went Fayt's communicator.

"Welch?"

"Yep. The one and only. And now for Elicoor's daily status!"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Fayt said. "So is there anything happening?"

"Well, there has been a rumor spreading that the Moon shadow clan have mysteriously disappeared."

"Hmm…. Any thing else?

"Well…there has been this other commotion going around…."

"Commotion?"

"Yeah." Welch replied, looking at the floor.

"What is it?" Fayt asked her.

"Well…."she glanced aside.

"Well what?" Fayt kept on asking.

"It's…."

"Come on, Welch. We won't get mad."

"It's about Astor."

"Astor?" Nel asked, listening on. "What about Astor?"

"Well…he…"

"Come on, Welch. Tell us." Sophia stated.

"He d…disappeared…"

"He what!" Nel questioned what Welch has just said, her voice being heard with disbelief. "Since when?"

"Since….. last week." Welch said.

"How did you know that he was gone?" Nel asked. "You couldn't have gone to Kirlsa, have you?"

"No. And there are monsters prowling around anyway. Last week, there was a note on my desk at noon. I wondered why because any inventor can just contact me by their communicators. So I opened the note and read it."

"What did it say?"

"It said: I'll be gone for a few days. Please tell Lady Nel not to worry. –Astor Wolfrich.

And that was it."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"I don't think so."

"Is that so?"

"Is that all, Welch?" Fayt asked.

"Yeah. That's all."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Fayt closed the communicator and slid it in his pocket. He looked back at Melany, who was talking to Aire. Fayt sighed as he entered the door to the panel, looking around. Just then, he remembered something that he was going to ask Aire awhile ago before Welch suddenly informed him on what was happening on Elicoor. He walked towards Aire, who seemed to be finished talking with Melany.

"Aire, can I ask you something?" Fayt said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"How long is it to make one device for the safety wall?"

"Hmm…about 3 days or so. It depends how many devices we need."

"How long will the devices in Gemity hold?"

"About 1 week and 4 days."

"Can you make another set of those?"

"Maybe. But I have to go back to Sphere to get the equipment. And those things are heavy."

"I'll come with you."

"I don't think you and I can carry that much."

"Well then, we'll take Cliff along."

"I guess that should be enough."

So Fayt called Cliff and explained the situation. He agreed and the three went to Sphere. When they arrived…

"Shar? Oreas? Leiria?" Aire called out.

"Looks like no one's home." Cliff said.

"That's okay. I know where the equipment is anyway. Follow me."

So Fayt and Cliff followed Aire, who went over to a wall and touched the wall. When he touched a certain portion of the wall. Another door opened.

"Come on. It's in here." Aire said and went inside. Fayt and Cliff followed. When they got in there, Aire told then what things to bring and what was not needed. When they got what they needed, they got outside and Aire closed the door. They walked back from Sphere to Arkives. When they got back to Flad's house…

"Oh. Okay, well, see you later, mom. And don't worry. I'm gonna be fine." Sophia said.

"Well, as long as Fayt is with you, I guess I can stop calling every single day. Just make sure that you're fine."

"I will be mom."

"Bye dear. Take care." her mom replied as Sophia closed the communicator and placed in her left drawer.

"Hey Sophia. Who was that?" Fayt asked as he placed the things in the panel's room and Sophia trailing behind him.

"Oh, just my mom. She keeps on calling me on my communicator ever since we were gone. She was so worried that she even cried. But I told her that I'll be fine. As long as I have someone to protect me."

"Oh really? And who's that?"

"Silly. You of course. As long as my mom thinks that you're here with me, I'll be safe." Sophia said with a smile on her face.

All of them were inside the room when….

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

A quick shake of the ground stumbled all of them a little bit.

"Whoa…"

"What happened?" Maria asked.

"Hey. The light beams stopped hitting Gemity." Aire said and pointing to the main screen.

"You're right."

"I wonder why…"

"Well let's keep it that way, shall we?" Melany said from behind. Everyone looked back and looked at her. "Don't you think so?"

"Well, I guess." Fayt replied and shrugged. "Let's just hope that it doesn't resume attacking."

'Well then. Let's get started." Melany said and started to head towards the table.

"Huh? But how can you help us?" Cliff asked.

"I may be only nineteen, but looks can fool you. Blair thought me everything thee is to know about technology." Melany said. "And I also know how to make a device. It really won't take me 2 days."

"Really?" Cliff asked. "Then I guess you can make one set in a week?"

"Sure I can."

"Well there you have it. Let's just get started, okay?" Aire said.

And so the four started working on the devices. It was difficult to even make one of those things. But Blair taught Aire and Melany how to make one if ever there was an emergency. And now is an emergency. They worked day and night for that. Melany did a good job, but the other three also did a good job. When they finished one set, they kept the extra ones if what they made wasn't enough. Then one night…

"Hey Fayt?' Sophia asked as she shook Fayt awake.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Fayt questioned, looking at Sophia.

"You're in Arkives, in Flad's house, remember?" Sophia said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot" Fayt scratched his head sheepishly.

"Maybe you should get some rest. It's going to be night soon anyway." Sophia said. "And besides, you look like you've been overdoing it again."

Fayt nodded and got up. He went upstairs to his room and sat on his bed, his hand on his forehead. "_Maybe Sophia was right. Maybe I am overdoing it. I better get some rest before I faint in a middle of a battle. Or worse. To fail the task that was entrusted to me by Sophia's mother. sigh" _Fayt lied down on his bed and fell fast asleep.

Author's note: I'm gonna do the parody/humor story! So don't steal it! I may change the rating, ya know? But not the parody!Okay? And I may change the plot. Hey, im the author, anyway. Im tired…. and have you guys ever seen the weapon, 'Death Bringers'? They are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AMAZING! I WANT ONE OF THOSE IN THE REAL LIFE SO THAT I CAN KILL A CERTAIN JAMES LALAS!

MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough, cough) HAHAHAHAHA (gasp, gasp) HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA(pant, pant)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (GASP, GASP)HAHAHAHAHAHAHA(PANT, PANT)HAHAHAHA! Okay, that's enough maniac laughing for a chapter…. and I have to make up a parody story….sigh why is it always me?swtdrp and I have to play Pro and I have to buy load and I have to refine all the ultimate weapons, especially Albel's weapon because his has a 20 chance of breaking, 20 chance of breaking, 20 chance of breaking, 20 chance of breaking, 20 chance of breaking, ATK+1000. Count how many times I typed "20 chance of breaking" and multiply by 20. If you know the answer, think first if you want to refine it or not. I only have 8m and I'm already in Sphere 211 level 200 and Eddy of Light is getting on my nerves and did I ever tell you guys that I very,very,very,very,very,very,very hate gays?


	6. Part VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any other Star Ocean in the world.

"Hey guys!" Peppita chirped the next day. "I think I know where Blair is!"

"Tell us!" Fayt said." We have to find Blair as soon as possible!"

"Don't you think she's at the Spiral Tower? I mean, spiral stairs. That's the only spiral stairs that I know." Peppita exclaimed. "And Spiral Tower stands on nothing, right?"

"Good point."

"So shall we get moving?" Sophia said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Fayt said.

"Guys!" Aire shouted before they could leave. "Be careful! We don't know Spiral Tower's current status right now. Things might have changed."

"See you, Aire!" Fayt waved goodbye as they left. Aire watched them as they left the house. Aire looked at Melany, who was playing with her Taro cards on the table.

"Worried about them?" Melany asked Aire, still playing with her Taro cards.

"Will they be able to grip that tragedy?" Aire asked Melany.

"I'm sure they're gonna be okay." Melany replied.

"Do you remember the first time your Taro cards predicted the future?"

"Yeah." Melany smiled. "I do."

_Flashback _

"_To think that it would come to this…" _

"_We never expected this anyway." _

"_But the cards were telling me something! I'm sure of it!" _

"_Now now Melany. No one predicted this to happen." _

"_I guess. I really hope nothing bad will happen to them…" Melany prayed. _

"_Don't worry. When the day comes, I'm sure that they will learn to accept it." Aire said as he patted heron the back. _

_End flashback _

"_I really hope you're right about that, Melany. I really hope so._" Aire thought.

As Fayt and others began heading towards the Eternal Sphere, the walls seemed to work. No beams entered Gemity as they were walking along. They stopped at the teleporter and got in, one by one. The attendant already knew where they were going and already sent them there. When they got there, they teleported themselves to Elicoor. As they walked towards Arias, they noticed that the monsters weren't attacking them.

"_I wonder why they aren't attacking…" _Fayt thought and shook it off his mind.

When they got to the entrance of Arias, they weren't so tired and continued their way towards Peterny.

If there's one thing that they all have in common is that they were tired. Plain tired. The monsters at Palmira Plains were starting to get aggressive now. They had first gone in the inn. After that, Cliff tagged along with Fayt and Sophia to do the shopping. The sun was setting and they came back with the groceries. They spent one night at the inn and at the next day, they continued on their way towards Surferio, passing by the Sanmite Republic. They stayed at Roger's house (A/N: there's no inns in Surferio, if I am correct.) for also one day. After that, they continued their way to Mosel. When they got to Mosel, they made their way down towards the entrance of the Firewall. Firewall was still the same, at a glance. But then as they went on deeper into the Firewall, they noticed something. It seems like all the enemies disappeared. As if they vanished. Or more likely…

Erased.

They made their way towards the entrance to the Spiral Tower. Before they could get inside, they heard a voice behind them which sounded familiar.

"Well well well… what do we have here?" the familiar voice said.

"Azazer?" Fayt asked, looking behind. "What do you want now?"

"I don't want a fight, that's what I'm sure of." Azazer said.

"Just hurry it up."

"Fine." Azazer said. "I've come here to convey a message."

"A message?"

"Yes." Azazer cleared his throat. "It seems you already know what happened to Blair."

"That she's missing?" Maria asked. "Don't point out the obvious, Azazer."

"I've only come here to tell you this: grip the future real tight." And he disappeared like air.

"Hmm… I wonder what he meant by that?" Fayt asked.

"Come on guys, we're wasting precious time." Sophia said and they started to move on.

One by one, they got into the transporter. They arrived at Spiral Tower shortly. It looks like nothing has changed in the Tower. They continued their way up, dodging any enemies that cross their path. But when they got to the top, they weren't really happy on what they saw.

Author's note: Well, chap. 7 is the last chapter. promise. And I'm working on my parody story, okay? Just wait a few more months or maybe years… okay, joke! (-)


	7. Part VII

Author's note: This is gonna be my final chapter, and i'm sorry i updated this long. I just had a full week of nothing but exams and I had writer's block and by chance, we had no internet. What bad luck... It's the last quarter anyway and i really had to study for it. And I will do my parody story, only a different plot. Okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any other Star Ocean in the world.

"Blair!" Sophia ran towards Blair with the others following her.

"S-Sophia? Is that...really you?" Blair asked her.

"Yeah. It's really me." Sophia said.

"That's good." Blair said and fainted.

"Blair? Blair!" Sophia kept on shaking her. Mirage came in and checked her pulse.

"She's gonna be fine, Sophia. She just fainted from fatigue." she explained.

"Well, we should get Blair to Sphere. Our work here is done." Fayt said.

"I don't think you're going anywhere yet." A voice said behind them.

"Who's there?" Maria turned around and saw nobody.

"Maria, who are you talking to?" Mirage asked her.

"Didn't you hear that voice?"

"What voice?"

"That voice awhile ago."

"It must have been your imagination. Let's go." Mirage turned around and started walking away.

"It's not your imagination." The voice said once again as Maria was about to leave.

"Who's there?" Maria turned around again with all of the others. "See? You guys heard that, right?"

"Yeah. Who is it? What do you want from us?" Fayt asked.

"Hahahah...might as well show myself." The voice said and appeared before their eyes.

"You..!"

"Yes. The one and only one." The voice seemed pleased.

"Luther!"

"That's right. I'm quite happy that you still remember me." Luther laughed maniacally.

"You windbag! What did you do to Blair?" Peppita kept screaming until Maria shut her mouth quiet.

"Me? Why would you suspect lil old me?"

"We know you did something to her!" Fayt shouted.

"But you might be wrong."

"Shut up! I've had enough of this!" Fayt drew out his sword and charged at Luther, only to be blown away by a barrier surrounding Luther. Fayt hit the floor.

"Luther. Stop this already!" Blair shouted, regaining consciousness and getting up.

"Blair, you have to rest!" Mirage pushed her down gently towards the floor.

"No. I have to knock some sense into him." Blair pushed away from Mirage and stood up. She stepped forward towards Luther.

"Luther! You should stop this, now!"

"Stay out of this, Blair!" Luther shouted.

"No, you have to stop this, now!"

"NO!"

"You remember what Dad told us before the accident, right?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, let me remind you."

Flashback

_A woman smiled as her daughter was dressed in a white dress. She had a hat on her head with a string tied to the middle. At the bottom of the string, there was shorter strands of string, all bundled up together. The woman smiled serenely and kindly. But deep in the eyes of the woman, there was sadness if you looked carefully. It wasn't visible to the naked eye, bit it will to a special child. _

_Then her daughter sat on her lap, making her jump but not making her daughter fall. _

"_Mommy is there something wrong?" the little girl with bright gray hair asked worriedly. _

"_No dear, everything's fine. We just have to wait for your father to arrive." _

"_Daddy's gonna come too?" the girl asked excitedly. _

"_Yes, he will. Where's your younger brother?" _

"_Over there, playing with his friends." The girl pointed at a small boy with blonde hair, playing with other boys. _

"_Oh, I see..." The woman muttered. "Oh look, here comes your father now." _

"_Daddy!" the girl hopped off her mom's lap and hugged her father. _

"_Hi, my little angel." Her father said sweetly. _

"_Hi Dad! You weren't gonna miss out on my graduation, were you?" _

"_Of course not. Come on, it's almost starting." _

_All parents took their seats as the ceremony began._

End Flashback

"And you know what happened after that, right?"

_Two men surrounded them; the one was holding a gun while the other one held a knife._

"_No! This has nothing to do with the children!" the woman screamed, pushing the two behind her back. _

"_Shaddap already!" a stranger screamed, pulling the trigger of the gun he was holding. _

"_NO!" the husband screamed, getting in front of his wife. _

_A gunshot can be heard. Blood can be seen everywhere. _

_The two froze as they knelt down beside their parents._

"_Kids...never let evil take over you...no matter what... always be ready for...what fate...has in store...for you..." the parents slowly closed their eyes. And that was it. They were dead. Just like that._

"_YOU MURDERERS!" the young boy screamed and attacked the man. _

"_OUCH! WHY YOU...!" the man shot him. Blood was sprayed everywhere like paint in a can. _

"_NOO!" the girl screamed, and a ring of light surrounded each of the murderers._

"_WHAT THE?" _

"_A—AAH!" the other man was crushed to death by the ring of light, and blood splattered all over the ground as the police and an ambulance arrived at the scene. _

"_Quick! Get him!" the police grabbed the man and the light disappeared. The girl was surrounded by people wearing white clothes and she was taken in a white vehicle along with her brother. Then, her vision blacked out. _

End Flashback

"And now look at you, Luther!" Where has the innocence gone inside of you? Where?"

"It's nowhere in me. I banished it years ago."

"No! I know it's still in you and I want you back! The old Luther! Not this one!"

"Shut up! I've ha enough of your foolishness! I'll erase everything including you and me!"

"NO!" Blair jumped forward and landed on Luther, pinning him down in place. "FAYT! DESTROY THE COMPUTER! NOW!"

Fayt nodded as he sent a signal meaning to destroy it. All of them striked at the same time. Then the computer exploded, resulting an explosion almost as strong as a super nova explosion. No one could've survived that explosion.

Epilogue

2 months later after the explosion...

A boy; 19 years old with azure hair stared at the clear blue sky. The sun was shining brightly at him. He sat down on the grassy field and leaned his back at the tree behind him.

"This was the day, right?" a girl also 19 years old with azure hair asked.

"Yeah, this was." Another girl whose 17 years old with a staff; long, brown hair said, sitting down with the two. "Look at how many things have changed since then..."

"Well, at least we haven't forgotten this day yet." A woman retorted from behind. The trio looked back, only to find a certain redhead with emerald eyes.

"Hey. Come on, join in." the younger girl asked, putting her staff in front of her as the woman sat down beside her.

"So you guys remembered, eh? That it was this day that we all met?"

"Yeah. Who could forget?" a blonde man asked, walking towards them with a woman behind him. She had blonde hair and a ponytail at the back. The two Klausians sat down behind the trio.

"It's a really good thing we survived that explosion. No ordinary person could've survived in that explosion." the woman added up.

"Man, I really missed you guys!" a circus performer chirped and skipped her way towards them. "But it was a good thing that Blair and Luther survived too."

"Bah. Shut up, little girl." Another man retorted from behind the shadows of the tree. He had blonde hair and there were two long braids that hung from the back of his head.

"Meany!" she said, pulling one of his braids that hung from his back.

"Ouch! Why you—"

"Hey, now. Don't fight." The redhead said, making them stop the fight.

"Hey, is this a reunion?" a young boy asked with a helmet on his head.

"No. it's a meeting and you ain't allowed."

"Aww, come on." He sat down.

"Guys?" the azure-haired boy asked.

"What is it?"

"Let's go. They may be waiting for us."

All of them nodded and stood up. They entered the bustling town where a grand celebration was held for their victory.

Somewhere...

A woman stood in front of a large computer, smiling. She turned off the computer and turned back, only to find her brother.

"They really are unordinary, eh?" the gray-haired woman asked her brother.

"Yeah...and to think they were the ones who saved the universe twice and me." Her blonde brother replied.

"Come on you two, we have loads of work to do." Aire retorted and left.

"Man, is work you always do?"

"Aww...get used to it."

"Yeah, get used to it." Melany replied and dragged him.

"_I really hope I get to see their next generation. If ever I do, I might just tell them how great their parents were. They really showed how life can be so precious. And that's something that can never be replaced." _The woman thought and left, getting back to work. There has to be so much work to be done...

Fin

Author's note" we all know who i'm talking about at the epilogue. Yes, it's them. And now, a little something for all of you who loves singing and a rabid fan of Star Ocean, you're sure to love this song! Hope you like it!

_Sora o kakeru hikouki _

_Mado kara miorosu kumo wa yuki no you _

_Anata no sumu basho e to mukatte _

_Kono kokoro wa yurete imasu _

_Kisetsu mo jikan mo subete kawatte iku _

_Nee mite yo hora _

_ORION ga chiheisen ni kagayaku _

_Tobikata o wasureta tori no you ni _

_Boku wa nanika wo miushinatte _

_Kizutsuita sono basho kara umaredeta _

_Itai hodo no shiawase wo mitsuketa _

_Surinuketeku shiawase hodo _

_Hakanai koto to wa shirazu ni ita _

_Surechigai ya ikidoori ni _

_Sotto hitomi wo sorashite ita _

_Kisetsu mo jikan mo oikakete miyou _

_Nee mite yo hora _

_Taiyou ga noboru awai sora wo _

_Tobikata o wasureta tori no you ni _

_Itsuka nanika wo mitsuketa nara _

_Ki ga tsuite sono basho kara umaredeta _

_Itai hodo no shiawase ni kitto _

_Kisetsu mo jikan mo oikakete miyou _

_Nee mite yo hora _

_Taiyou ga noboru awai sora wo _

_Tobikata o wasureta tori no you ni _

_Boku wa nanika wo miushinatte _

_Kizutsuita sono basho kara umaredeta _

_Itai hodo no shiawase ni ima kizuite _

_ Translation _

_The airplane that is flying in the air _

_The cloud looks like white snow from the window _

_Fly to the place where you live _

_My heart keeps shaking _

_Seasons and time, everything is changing _

_You look, Orion shines in the horizon _

_Just like a little bird that forgot how to fly _

_I seem to missed somthing _

_Borned from the place which is hurt _

_I found near-pain happiness _

_I didn't know at that time,_

_There is nothing more drifter than lossing happiness _

_Don't want to face directly,_

_each others' distance and anger _

_Seasons and time, I want to chase and see_

_You look, the light colored sky where sun rises _

_Just like a little bird that forgot how to fly _

_If one day I should find something _

_Lives from self-aware place _

_The near-pain happiness, that must be it _

_Just like a little bird that forgot how to fly _

_I seem to missed something _

_Borned from the place which is hurt _

_The near-pain happiness, Now I found, That's it_

A final note for all of you authors and readers:

I really want to thank you guys for reading this lame story. This is my type of story that 'i'll-go-along-as-i-go-on' thing. And you readers and authors out there, i hope you make your own story someday or better yet, those who haven't made a single story. But sometimes your head just gives no ideas...


End file.
